Sakura's Secret Past
by starcatkitten
Summary: Sakura struggles to go through life as she continues to work with the elders of the village. She joins Team 7 as part of her mission but will she really have the heart to go through with it? Will Naruto and Sasuke help her find herself?
1. Sakura

"Sakuya." I turned around to see the love of my life standing there with a smirk on his face. Typical Uchiha behavior. "We have a problem." He told me and I had to raise an eyebrow.

"Sakuya-chan!" I was than hugged by a five year old Sasuke. He looked up and grinned at me. I couldn't resist and smile back.

"Hello Sasuke-kun! I see you've followed your brother again." I told him as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I take the ANBU test tomorrow. If I pass I won't have time to spend with you guys. Mother insisted I spend it all day with Sasuke and you at the same time." Itachi explained himself.

"I guess we have no choice than. We're gonna have to go on a date with Sasuke-kun." I said as I smiled at Sasuke. "Right Sasuke-kun? You'll go on a date with me right?" I asked knowing he had a crush on me.

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled out. I had to giggle. He was such an energetic kid.

"Than let's go before the day is wasted." I said as I let Sasuke lead me by the hand. I took Itachi's free hand and made him follow us.

The day went by fast and Sasuke was tiered once we got to Itachi's house. We were sitting on the porch with Sasuke's head on my lap. He was fast asleep. I leaned my head on Itachi's shoulder and he placed a hand on my waist. "Wish we could stay together like this forever." I said.

"We will once we're old enough to marry." Itachi told me as he leaned in for a kiss.

"You guys already look like you're married." We broke from our kiss to see the person that just spoke. It was Kakashi.

Sasuke slowly sat up and rubbed his eye. I took this chance to stand up and greet Kakashi. "Haven't seen you in a long time Kakashi! Do they keep drilling you with missions?" I asked as he kissed my cheek through his mask and than I hugged him for a brief moment.

"What brings you here at this hour?" Itachi asked as he shook Kakashi's hand and placed his hand on my waist. "You don't usually show up at all until we find you."

"The Hokage sent me. He told me that the elders wish to see Sakuya-chan immediately. Something about an urgent mission." I felt Itachi's grip on me tighten.

I smiled at Itachi as I pecked him quickly on the lips. "I guess I better go and see what they want. I'll see you later." I than turned to Sasuke and kissed his forehead. "Bye Sasuke-kun. We should go on another date sometime." He blushed as he grinned. I turned to Kakashi and smiled. "See ya copycat!" I than used a jutsu that made me appear in front of the elders.

I kneeled down on the floor and looked up at their faces. The elders were really the Hokage and decided on most of the things for the village. The moment I saw the evil glint in their eyes, I knew that my life would be ruined.

"Glad that you came so fast Haruno. We have a new mission for you. Stand up and come." I did as I was told.

One of the elders gave me a small bottle that contained a red liquid, similar to blood. "This is Madara Uchiha's blood. You will take this after your mission is complete. This will revert your age a couple of years and you'll be the same age as Sasuke Uchiha. You'll live along side of him and report to use every three months on his progress."

"If I may ask?" I asked as I looked for an approval. Once I received a nod from the head elder, I continued my question. "Why take an interest in the youngest and most weakest of the Uchiha's? He's discarded by his own father and poorly trained in ways of the ninja." I bowed my head in an apology not expecting to get an answer.

"He will become the strongest Uchiha. He will be driven by hate and consumed by despair once your mission is completed in three years." He took a pause as they all smiled at my confused face. What exactly was my mission? I was afraid to even ask. "He will, after all, be the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan once Itachi is strong enough to kill them all."

My hand flew to my mouth as I covered it. They have gone too far to try to destroy a whole clan! To make a child an orphan! To have the very person Sasuke loves…to betray him and than to live by his side as if nothing happened? "Hai." I answered. This was my mission and I could never betray Konoha. Even if I had to kill the very man that I love and ruin a boy's dream.

"Good. You will leave for three years. You shall live in Suna and train there with the Kazekage. Once you have trained, you will come back. During the night, you shall help Itachi murder them all during their sleep. Make it fast and leave no trace. The only survivors I want left are Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Itachi as well? Won't he want revenge on the village?" I asked even though I knew it was rude.

"Itachi Uchiha will be blamed for the murder of the clan. So Sasuke Uchiha will seek out his revenge on Itachi Uchiha who will be informed of this mission in three years. He will become a missing ninja and will join the Akatsuki. From then on he will be the number one enemy of Konohagakure." I nodded as I signed my name on the contract for the mission. I placed the blood in my pouch and left the place.

So I packed my things the next day and told my parents that I would be gone for three years for a mission. I than made my way to the Uchiha compound. I was greeted by Mikoto, Itachi's mother.

"Sakuya-chan! It's a pleasure to see you here! Kakashi-kun and Itachi are in the living room. They're waiting for you."

"Thank you Mikoto-chan." I said as I tried my best to smile. I entered the house and placed my bag down on the floor. I walked towards the living room and lingered in the doorway. Kakashi and Itachi were sitting opposite of each other. They were both laughing.

"Sakuya." Itachi had stood up and noticed my presence. Kakashi had looked my way as well and smiled. I smiled as I let the tears that had build up in my eyes escape now. "Did something happen?" Itachi tried approaching me but I launched myself on him before he had the chance. That's when I broke down crying as I clung to him.

"I'm so sorry Itachi-kun! I'm really sorry!" I sobbed out as he hugged me close.

It took me at least an hour to finally calm down. Mikoto had brought me some tea to calm me down even more. Thankfully, Kakashi and Itachi knew when not to question me. I decided to break the silence after I took a sip from my tea.

"I'll be leaving for a while." I told them and they exchanged some looks.

"Exactly how long is 'for a while,' Sakuya-chan?" Kakashi asked me and I faked a smile that I knew that they saw through it.

"Three years."

"Three years?" I looked at Itachi who clenched his fists. "A mission?" He asked as he looked at me. I nodded as I could tell that his eyes had saddened. "Well than, in three years lets get married." He said as he pulled out a box and gave it to me.

I opened the box and saw a beautiful silver ring. It had the Uchiha crest instead of a usual diamond in the center. It was made out of a ruby and a diamond, outlined in silver. My tears started to fall again as I looked at Itachi who blushed and looked away. "Itachi Uchiha! Is that any way to propose to a girl?" I practically screamed out as Kakashi and Mikoto burst out laughing.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, hopping I would accept his proposal.

"It's a damn yes! What possible girl could ever say no to you when she's so madly in love with you?" I screamed out as I hugged him around the neck. "I will marry you Itachi Uchiha!" That day, I had completely forgotten that once I returned, that dream would be shattered.

"That's not fair onii-chan!" Sasuke cried out as he stood in the doorway crying. "Sakuya-chan promised to marry me!" He began to cry.

"Oh Sasuke honey, Sakuya and Itachi are in love with each other. You'll find a girl you love one day that you love and that she loves you. Than you'll both marry and live happily ever after." Mikoto explained to her son as she tried to calm Sasuke down.

"But I want to marry Sakuya-chan!" Sasuke insisted.

"She's thirteen years older than you are." Mikoto tried to explain again. "Isn't there anyone in your class that you like?"

"I'll wait thirteen years and than we'll be the same age!" Sasuke wailed again.

"Honey, it doesn't work like that. If you're thirteen years older than Sakuya-chan will be even older than that." Mikoto tried again only to fail.

"I'll take it from here Mikoto-chan." I said as I kneeled down next to Sasuke. The ring already on my engagement finger. "Tell you what Sasuke-kun. When my marriage doesn't work out with Itachi-kun, than I'll come running to you once you're old enough. I'm sure I'll be happier with you than Itachi-kun since he doesn't tell me he loves me like you do." I explained to him and his tears disappeared and Sasuke finally smiled.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." We intertwined our pinkies in a pinky promise as we both smiled. Sasuke than ran off running outside to play.

I turned around to see a gloomy aura around Itachi. "Is it true?"

"Of course it's true. Than again, the future is unpredictable so anything can happen." I said as I kissed Itachi fully on the lips. "Anyway, I wasted enough time here. I have to go on my mission now." I said as I hugged Itachi tight and kissed him again.

"Take care of yourself and keep to your promise." He told me as he squeezed me again.

"I will." I said.

"Sakuya-chan!" Mikoto cried out as she gave me a bear hug. "I'll be planning the wedding for you once you return so you don't have to do everything alone. I'll look forward to you joining our family in the future." Mikoto said as she started to cry.

I than turned to Kakashi. He looked at me and smiled under his mask. "I look forward to having another battle Sakuya-senpai."

"I told you it's Sakuya-chan. Even if I'm older, I'm the one who will look younger than you since you already have silver hair. Besides, the next time we meet, I'll make sure to give you a big surprise." I said as I winked at him before giving him a hug.

Once that was done, I hugged Sasuke and kissed his forehead. He didn't understand what was happening and I was glad. I walked out of the Uchiha compound with tears rolling down my face. I took off the ring from my finger and placed it on a silver chain. I than placed it around my neck. No need to wear an engagement ring when I'm going to help kill the very family that I'm supposed to marry into.


	2. The dreadful massacre

Three years seemed to pass by fast for me. I spent everyday training. Mostly with an assassin and training to kill people. On my days off, I healed people. Funny how I worked like a coin. I killed people one night and the next morning I healed them.

I made my way towards Konoha. I arrived in the mid afternoon. Sooner than the planed time. I made my way towards the Uchiha compound before even thinking about going home. I hid behind a tree and looked at two figures training. Itachi had stayed the same. Sasuke had grown up a bit in the three years that I haven't seen him.

"Let's go onii-chan! We have to be home before dinner." Sasuke said as he started to drag Itachi towards their house.

"You go on ahead. I have to do something before going home." Sasuke nodded and left Itachi there. Itachi looked at my direction before speaking. "Why are you hiding Sakuya?"

"I see you've been training. You've improved your listening." I said without coming out from behind the tree.

"Why are you hiding? I thought that you'd run into my arms once you would return home. Mother's been planning the wedding for three years now and everything's ready. We can get married if you still want to."

I chocked back a sob as I tried to control myself. So the elders haven't informed Itachi of the plan yet. I than came out from behind the tree and smiled a sad smile as I let my tears fall down my cheeks. I haven't cried since three years ago. "I'm back darling."

"Welcome home Sak-chan." Itachi said as he hugged me. What we did the next few hours, our time of passion, is a time I would never forget. I loved every second of it and Itachi enjoyed it as well. I forgot all of my troubles. As we stayed there, in Itachi's bed, his arms around my naked body, for the first time in years I felt safe. Safer than with my own parents. But my dream eventually had to stop and I had to wake up to reality.

An eagle came to the window with a message. Itachi got up and looked at the note. He than turned to me with a sad smile. "Our honeymoon will have to wait for a while longer. The elders requested my presence now." That's when I realized that my mission would have to take place soon.

"Now? It's only nine! There are some people still awake." I said as I stood up and started to get dressed.

"Just stay here Sak-chan. I'll be back before you know it. They probably just have a mission for me for tomorrow. Just like when they gave you that mission but yours is over now so they probably need someone new." Itachi said as he kissed me once he was dressed. "Can you do me one favor though?" I nodded as I leaned into his touch on my cheek. "Wear my ring properly. I want everyone to know who you belong to." He said as he kissed my forehead and disappeared.

My tears fell from my eyes as I dressed in my clothes. I took out my blade, the blade that would end many lives today. I made my way towards the room where Mikoto and her husband were. She was not in the room.

"Sakuya-chan?" Mikoto asked as she silently walked into the room. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" She asked, unaware of what I was about to do. I felt my body shake and my tears fall.

"I'm so sorry Mikoto-chan" I said as I turned around to show her my face. She gasped as she saw the sword in my hand. "Elders' wishes." I explained in short words as her tears when she realized what was going to happen.

"Don't you love Itachi? Not Sasuke!" She was about to run from the room but I stopped her.

"Sasuke will remain unharmed. Itachi will live as well…outside of the village." I explained so she could be at ease. Mikoto can't die. She just can't!

"This isn't really easy for you is it Sakuya-chan?" She asked as she took a hidden dagger and brought it above her head. The dagger than dropped to the floor and she hugged me. "Just kill me. I don't want to die and leave Sasuke and Itachi but I can't have you fail the mission and have you killed. Take my place and take care of Sasuke. Love him like you love Itachi." She said as I brought the sword over her body.

"I will. I'll love him with all my heart." I said and she smiled as her body relaxed. "You should live Mikoto-chan. Sasuke will need you in the future…we'll all need you." I said as I quickly knocked her out. She was one person that should not die on this night. I performed a jutsu and set her outside the village, somewhere safe as I returned to the Uchiha compound to consult Itachi about the rest.

"Sakuya!" Itachi ran towards me and stopped right in front of me. "Is it true? The mission that they gave us?" He asked me as he shook me by the shoulders.

"My mission here is already complete." I told him and when he finally looked around, he saw a few dead bodies around. I had to kill at least a few in order to complete the mission. "I'm sorry Itachi but we can't get married. We can never be together. This village forbids it."

"Than lets leave the village and live together! We'll take Sasuke with us!" Itachi said as his own tears fell on the ground.

"You know we can't do that! What's done is done. You still have to complete your part. We both know that you would never betray the village no matter the cause." I said as my tears started up again. "I really am sorry. This mission was originally assigned to you. The elders had no faith in me doing it so they sent me away in case I tried to stop you. I did this for you. I didn't want you to go through what I just went through." I cried out and Itachi hugged me tight.

"I love you Sakuya." Itachi said as I hugged him as well.

"I love you too. Always and forever." I told him truthfully. "I'll watch over Sasuke for you." I told him and he finally let go. "Your mother is safe outside the village, take her somewhere far." I explained as he nodded.

"Won't they be after you as well? The elders can betray your back and have you killed as well. Come and escape with us." Itachi pleaded once again. I shook my head as I stepped back.

"You know I can't. My mission still isn't done. I still have some things that I must do." I told him as I uncorked the bottle with the blood behind my back. "I'm really sorry Itachi-kun. Please forget me!" I told him and with one big gulp, I swallowed all of the blood. I felt my throat burn and I let the bottle fall to the ground.

"Sakuya!" Itachi called my name as he caught me before I hit the ground. "Sakuya what did you take? Sakuya!" He continued calling but I couldn't answer. I only smiled and caressed his cheek despite my pain. I kissed him one last time before I blacked out. The next time I awoke, I was back home in bed as a young child. Sasuke's age. This was the beginning of the next part of the mission.


	3. Introductions in Team 7

Today is the day that we get our teams assigned. I had specifically asked the Hokage, an old friend of mine, to not tell my sensei about me. Just to leave it as a surprise if I was to get Kakashi as my teacher. What a surprise that would be! The last time I saw him was the day I gave him a hug before going off on my three year mission. Well, my hair is now behind my shoulders in a braid, like the old days. I wear different clothes so I'm not easily recognized. I wear a red shirt that stops above my stomach in the front but reaches my knees in the back. It's outlined in white and has the Haruno circle on the front and back. I wear black shorts with a belt and knee length black open sandals. The forehead protector I just received yesterday, is on my head like a headband, keeping my bangs framing my face.

I took the name of Sakura now, the name of my younger sister. She would be the same age now if she was alive. Of course the Elders killed her and claimed it to be an accident. Instead of giving her a gravestone, it was given to me. To the village, Sakuya Haruno was dead and gone. My family was only angered but I pleaded them not to do anything. Once the mission was complete, I would set things right. It would be only a matter of time before everything would be found out by everyone. Or at least everyone close to me.

I walked inside the school and sat next to my two friends, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga. Ino is obsessed with Sasuke and Hinata is obsessed with Naruto. I've been keeping a close eye on Sasuke since that incident. He seems to have forgotten about me so that was good even though it pained my heart. It's easier like this. He's colder now and only talks to Naruto. Both are rivals and yet the best of friends. I already know who's team I will be on since I still work for the elders.

"I hope I get to be on the same team as Sasuke-kun!" Ino said as she looked at Sasuke with puppy eyes. "I know I can make him fall in love with me once we're together a lot. Happens a lot in movies."

"Get your heads out of the clouds Ino." Shikamaru, a childhood friend, said. "You're so troublesome."

"What did you say you lazy bum?" Ino screamed and the whole class looked at our direction, even Sasuke.

"Ino-chan! The class is staring!" Hinata said quietly as she turned red from all of the attention.

"Let them look all they want. I'm still the most prettiest girl in the whole school…you two come after me of course." I giggled and Hinata smiled as we said our thanks even if I didn't mean it.

"I'm sure the teams will eventually work out even if you are stuck with the people that you don't like." I said trying to reassure her.

Once the teams were said, we waited in the classroom for our teachers to come. Ino was crying on the table so me and Hinata were trying to cheer her up. "I thought true love conquers all! What happened that I got stuck with those two and you get Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked as she glared at me. "You won't fall for him will you?"

"Don't worry Ino. I'll only be his friend. Though as a friend, you should open your eyes to other guys. You deserve better than someone who doesn't even admire you." I tried explaining to her but she glared even more so I gave up on that.

The teachers soon came to pick up the students. There was only team 7 left in the classroom. Just great, I was stuck with Sasuke and Naruto. The exact opposites. I sat on the other end than Sasuke. I often watched over him so he kind of grew suspicious when he saw me around in the same places as him. I tried to avoid him and still keep a close eye on him at all times. Now I wouldn't have to go so far anymore like hiding behind trees or in rose bushes where I had thorns poking me.

"So Sakura-chan…we're on the same team." Naruto started to make conversation as he sat in front of me. I gave him a small smile. This boy had a crush on me. "If you want to Sakura-chan…we can go on a date after sensei comes. I know this great ramen place!" He grinned and I had to smile.

I than placed my hand on the ring that was underneath my shirt. I always kept it there so no one could see it, not even the elders knew about this. "I'm sorry Naruto. I already have someone that I like so…" I didn't want to go deep into the past so I just left my words hanging there.

"It's not Sasuke-teme is it?" He asked as he glared at Sasuke. I looked over at Sasuke and he looked at me, also eager to know the answer. I got lost in those eyes for a second too long, the same eyes that Itachi had. "Sakura-chan?"

I looked back at Naruto and smiled. "No Naruto. But Sasuke's eyes are similar to his." I answered truthfully. I smiled at Sasuke who only looked away since he didn't get the information that he wanted to hear.

"When is that teacher going to get here?" Naruto shouted as he grew impatient.

I felt Kakashi's chakra increasing as he came closer to the school. I got up and made my way towards the door, my heart racing. "I'll be on the roof. I need some air." I said as I closed the door and quickly ran to the roof. I panted as I finally stood there. "What am I so worried about?" I asked myself out loud as I tried to calm my heart. "It's just meeting an old friend. Relax Sakura." I said to calm myself.

"Sakuya…senpai?" My eyes widened at his voice. He just appeared out of nowhere behind me. I closed my eyes and reopened them before turning around with a smile. "No, Sakuya-senpai died. You must be her younger sister Sakura. Am I right?" He asked as I felt a bit disappointed but I wanted to tell him either way.

"Hello Kakashi-kun. It's been a while." I said as I tried my best to keep my cool.

"I thought…" He didn't get to finish his sentence for Naruto burst through the door.

"Sakura-chan! The sensei finally came!" He shouted as he ran to my side.

"I know Naruto. We just introduced ourselves." I said as I looked at Kakashi hopping that he would understand that our conversation would need to wait.

"Ah! No fair! I wanted to go first!" Naruto whined.

"Alright kids, sit down and we'll start introductions now." We all did as we were told. Naruto sat in the middle and Kakashi sat across from us. "I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you my hobbies or my likes and dislikes. Next is the boy in orange."

"Yes! Naruto Uzumaki! My dream is to become the greatest Hokage so everyone will know my name! I like ramen but I hate the three minutes that you have to wait for it. My hobbies are pranks. Oh! I like Sakura-chan and I hate Sasuke-teme!" He cried out happily but glared at Sasuke when he said his name. I had to giggled and I saw Kakashi smile under his mask.

"Ok than. You're a ramen lover. Next is the dark boy." Kakashi said, pointing at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I like only a few things and I hate a lot of things. My hobby is training. I don't have a dream…it's an ambition. I want to restore my clan after I kill a certain…man." He said darkly and an evil aura surrounded us.

So Sasuke still wanted to kill Itachi who had killed the clan. I will have to report this to the elders later on during the day. "Ok than. Not what I was hopping to hear from a twelve year old boy. Sakura-chan is next." Kakashi said as he was eager to know what I wanted out of my new life.

I took a breath and let my mind clear. It was time for a new start with my team. "I like being a ninja and I like…no, I love someone. He's very dear to me and I don't think I can ever let him go from my heart. I don't like the mistakes that I made in my past but I do hope to atone for them in anyway that I can." I than smiled. "My hobby is training and being with my friends and family. We hang out a lot. My dream…is more of a wish that I want granted even though it'll never come true. To be with the one I love without anyone getting in our way." I told them as I felt tears in my eyes.

I saw Kakashi's eye softened and Naruto was almost crying. "Ok team! We meet up at the bridge tomorrow at five for some training. It's survival training so make sure you don't eat or else you will throw up!"

"I hate skipping breakfast!" Naruto whined but Kakashi only shrugged, not caring.

"Oh! I have to be home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" I said as I quickly took off.


	4. The bell test

Once the next day came, I made my way towards the memorial stone instead of the red bridge. It was five in the morning so everything was quiet. As I arrived, I saw Kakashi standing there as always. I approached him and stood next to him as we looked at the memorial stone.

"My comrades died here and once I learned that you died, I came here everyday, searching for your name. I asked the Hokage about you but he just looked sad and would change the subject." Kakashi said and I smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-kun. I meant to tell you but it was hard. It's still hard. I can't tell you everything. I'm being watched even now." I admitted as I gave him a small smile. "Maybe you'll learn one day when you go back to ANBU."

Kakashi turned to me with a surprised face. "Than why are you here? Why are you restarting? And your body! Why are you so young Sakuya-senpai?" Kakashi asked as he hugged me close. "We used to be the same size." He mumbled.

"Yeah, well a lot can change in seven years. I'm sorry Kakashi-kun. You just need to trust me for now." I said as I pushed him away gently. I than tried to change the subject. "I told you I would be younger the next time we met."

"That's not fair Sakuya-chan. You may look younger but you are in fact older." He said as he ruffled my hair. He than stopped and I had to look up. His eye had saddened. "That was a tragic night. I was on a mission so I don't know all the details. That day, I quit being in the ANBU. Both my friends had disappeared. It was too much."

I took his hands in my own as I smiled up at him. "I'm here now Kakashi-kun. I'm not going away for some time. Just remember to call me Sakura from now on. Sakuya Haruno is dead to this village."

"Than what of your sister?" He asked me as I smiled sadly.

"The Elders do what they wish. One of us had to go." I informed him.

"Those bastards." He murmured.

"It's alright. We'll start over with a new team." I reassured him and he finally gave me a smile. "Well, I better meet up with the others now before they try anything. I'll see you in…two hours?" I asked and he nodded as I walked off.

"Sakura-chan! Where have you been? You're lucky Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet!" Naruto said as I leaned on the railing opposite of Sasuke.

"Since he was late yesterday, I figured that he would be late again today so I took my time getting ready." I said with a smile and I knew that Naruto was thinking that he should have done the same.

The next two hours went by pretty slowly. Naruto chatted about things I didn't want to repeat again and Sasuke just kept to himself like I tried too. Kakashi than appeared, just like I expected. "You're late!" Naruto called out.

"He probably got lost on the path of life." I said as I smiled.

"Ah! Sakura-chan understands me!" Kakashi said but than he turned serious. "Alright team. The test is for you to get a bell. Out of 27 graduates, only 9 of you will pass." Kakashi said as he held up two bells.

"Hold on Kakashi-sensei!" Typical Naruto to shout out. "There's three of us! Shouldn't there be three bells?" Naruto asked. I actually thought Naruto was stupid all the time.

"Good observation Naruto. Yes there are only two bells. You will need to go against each other to get a bell. Only two of you can pass. Now we'll start when I say go." Kakashi said as he strapped the bells to his pants. "Ready…"

"Ha!" Naruto charged at Kakashi but Kakashi being the quick ninja that he is, knocked Naruto back with the flick of his hand.

"I didn't say go yet." Kakashi said and I had to silently laugh at Naruto. "Go!" I disappeared and hid in the bushes while masking my chakra. I noticed Sasuke did the same as he hid in a nearby tree. Naruto was the only one that just stood there with a grin on his face. "I see the other two understand this test."

"I so understand! I'm going to take you head on!" Naruto shouted as he started to attack Kakashi. Kakashi just took out a book and began to read while easily defending himself.

"A thousand years of pain!" Kakashi yelled as he sent Naruto into the air and he was thrown into the water. I sighed as I made my way towards Sasuke quietly.

"Sasuke-kun, I have a suggestion." He just glanced my way. At least he acknowledged me for once. "If we all work together than I'm sure that…"

"I work alone." He than disappeared. I became so mad that I punched the tree and it cracked in two, giving my location away.

"So another one shows herself." Kakashi said loudly. I jumped out of the tree before the two parts collapsed behind me. "A grand entrance as always." He placed his book back into his pocket and smiled. "Let's make this simple Sakura-chan."

"Simple? You know I don't like simple things Kakashi-sensei." I said as I placed on my gloves. "I like big explosions and a good bloody fight." I admitted even though we both knew that I was joking. "Now let's have a serious fight. Don't underestimate me just because of this body." I said as I took a stance.

"If that is what you wish Sakura-chan, than so be it." Kakashi finally gave in as he took his own stance.

I was about to charge at Kakashi when Naruto came out of the water. Or should I say, a whole bunch of Naruto's jumped out of the water and jumped Kakashi. There was soon only one Naruto left and a log that replaced Kakashi.

"I was so cool, right Sakura-chan?" Naruto called out as he came near me.

"I guess." I said not really knowing how to reply.

"I need to go get a bell!" He said as he started to run.

"Naruto! We should work together!" I called out but he was already gone. "Damn it!" I screamed out as I stomped the ground, leaving a crack. "I really am going to kill those two later!"

"That's a bad habit Sakura-chan. Yelling out will give you away to the enemy." Kakashi said as he appeared in the middle of the field. "Sasuke managed to touch a bell."

"Well he has improved a lot over the years since the incident." I said as I readied myself to attack. "I may not be as fast as I used to or as strong but I'm giving it my all." I said as I tried punching him with my left hand. He blocked with both hands.

"You do realize what this test is about?" He asked as I grabbed the two bells with my right hand. I jumped away as I held the bells and they jingled. I knew that he had let me take them.

"Of course I do. Those two idiots just don't want to listen to me even though I want to give them an advantage." I sighed as I threw the bells back towards Kakashi who caught them and attached them again. "Do me a favor and don't tell them anything about me. I don't want them to know…yet." I said as I smiled.

"Of course. I would never go against you Sakuya-senpai. I hope we can spare some more but we're running out of time." Kakashi said as he bowed.

"I'll go rescue the two idiots." I said as I ran through the forest. I stopped at a clearing only to laugh out loud. Naruto was hanging upside down by one leg off of a tree. Sasuke was buried in the ground with only his head sticking out. They both looked mad.

"Sakura-chan! I think I'm going to throw up! Get me down!" Naruto shouted as he swung around trying to get free.

"Alright I will. Just don't blame me if you two fail the test because of this." I said as I took a kunai and sent it flying at the rope. Naruto fell flat on his face. "Let's help Sasuke-kun out of there." I said to Naruto. We dug around Sasuke's head and we finally freed him. Once we helped Sasuke stand, the bell had rung. The test was officially over.

Kakashi appeared in front of us and he showed us the two bells. "Since two of you had tried to get the bells and almost succeeded, you two can have lunch." Kakashi said as he gave me and Sasuke lunch. He tied up Naruto to the nearest tree so he couldn't escape. "Anyone that feeds Naruto will be disqualified." Kakashi warned and he gave me that stern look. I was not to interfere. This was a test for Sasuke and Naruto only.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto shouted once Kakashi had disappeared. I ate silently as well as Sasuke. "Can't you sneak me at least one piece? Just a tiny one!" Naruto whined and I had to hold in my laughter.

"Just shut up!" Sasuke practically shouted as he shoved a piece of food into Naruto's mouth. Naruto chewed on it happily and than swallowed.

"You'll be disqualified." I warned Sasuke as he continued feeding Naruto.

"Doesn't matter. What good would this idiot be if he didn't have food in his stomach?" Sasuke said.

"We just don't have to tell Kakashi-sensei and we'll be fine!" Naruto said as he swallowed another piece. "Can I have that Sakura-chan?" He asked as he looked at my food. Sasuke's lunch was already done with. I sighed as I gave it to Sasuke who continued to feed Naruto again.

"What did I say before?" Kakashi said as he appeared behind Sasuke. Their eyes grew wide and I turned my head. I began shaking from holding in my laughter. Their expressions were priceless! "I said not to feed Naruto! You all…!"

"Please don't fail us Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out.

"Pass! Congratulations!" He said as he smiled.

"I don't get it. How did we pass?" Naruto asked. He sure was stupid…than again, so was Sasuke.

"This was a team effort. You initially go against each other to pass yourself. A real team would see past that and work together to get the bells. I told you not to feed Naruto but you still did. You protected a comrade. People who go against Konoha are scum's. People who betray their friends are lower than scum's." I stopped my laughing. Was I considered a scum for not telling Kakashi about the mission? Is this what he thought of me? "There are some cases where you just cannot tell things. Being a ninja means you are loyal to Konoha and will do everything that the village wishes. Secrets will be kept. Keep that in mind."

"So we all pass? Even Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as I looked back at them. They were all looking at me. "I mean, don't get me wrong Sakura-chan! I just didn't see you fight to get a bell at all."

"I was too busy trying to save the two of you!" I said as I laughed nervously. You idiot! I'm the only one who actually got a bell! Well I actually got both of them but that was because Kakashi let me.

"Sakura-chan is actually better than both of you." We all looked at Kakashi with surprise. He better not tell them! He swore! "Sakura-chan tried telling you both to work together but you both ignored her and went off on your own. Sakura-chan is the better ninja in this team. If I was to put her in a team of strangers, she would most likely work with them despite the fact that she doesn't even know their names." Kakashi explained and I had to blush at the compliment.

"Please Kakashi-sensei. I can make friends easily but I'm not as strong as these two! Sasuke-kun managed to touch a bell! Naruto at least tried. I just stood on the sidelines and helped them out of the traps. That's all." I said trying to give him a signal not to tell them more than they need to know.

He let it slide and we all began to gather our stuff. "We'll be doing missions for the next couple of days so don't be late. Ya ne!" He than disappeared. I had to sigh. That's what we were supposed to say to him. Though I did have to smile.


End file.
